Anne Maria and Mike
begins.]] This article focuses on the interactions between Anne Maria and Mike. Overview Anne Maria and Mike started to interact when they were put on the Mutant Maggots in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The attraction started in Ice Ice Baby when Anne Maria starts to like Mike's personality, Vito. In the next episode, Vito appears again and they start making out, to Zoey's dismay. Anne Maria believes that Vito is Mike's real personality, with Mike being just an "act." The status of this relationship is unknown, due to Anne Maria quitting in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste as well as Mike finally conquering his personalities and choosing to be with Zoey since at the end of Grand Chef Auto, and the two have not been seen interacting since then. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Promo Picture/Main Group Shot Anne Maria is leaning into Mike romantically while he has his arms around her and Zoey's shoulders, smiling. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Mike and Anne Maria are placed on the Mutant Maggots together. During the challenge, Mike unexpectedly changes into an old-man personality named Chester, seemingly annoying her with the way he speaks harshly about the slowness of the team in the challenge. Truth or Laser Shark When Anne Maria declares that she is quitting the trivia challenge, Mike agrees that they should stop and unstraps himself. However, this is not so much him taking her side as it is Mike trying to prevent his disorder from being revealed. Ice Ice Baby When Mike turns into Vito, Anne Maria is immediately hooked by his new look and tough personality. She exclaims "Oh my!" and is pleased by Vito's negative response to Zoey touching him. Soon after, he winks at Anne Maria, with her smiling back, smitten. Finders Creepers Mike's tough alter-ego, Vito, returns in this episode after Mike falls on a tombstone. Anne Maria shrieks in excitement when she realizes Vito has returned. Anne Maria explains in the confessional that Mike is an act because Vito always appears when they are alone. When Jo is kidnapped, Cameron begins to search for her and finds Anne Maria and Vito making out, much to his disgust. They are still making out when Jo is discovered to be missing. Anne Maria tries to convince Vito at the end of the challenge to win one of the hooks for immunity, but Vito is unmotivated until Anne Maria kisses him. Zoey is horrified that Mike would kiss Anne Maria over her, especially after Anne Maria boasts to her. At the Campfire Ceremony, Anne Maria is seen gushing over Mike, while Mike (in his main personality) looks at her nervously. Backstabbers Ahoy! Anne Maria is still in love with Mike's alternate personality, Vito. When Zoey and Anne Maria have a fight, she pushes Zoey, ripping Mike's shirt. This makes Mike turn into Vito, and Anne Maria quickly rushes over to cuddle with him. Zoey is offended once more, and she leaves, thinking Mike has feelings for Anne Maria instead. In the confessional, Anne Maria said that she and "Vito" are meant for each other. The fight between the girls over Mike continues over the episode when she and Mike were both together on the water skis. In the water, Vito shows off his muscular ability and pleases Anne Maria by punching Fang away from them. Runaway Model After Anne Maria dresses the maggot, Mike rejects her idea, causing her to glare at him. Later, "Chester" returns and finds that Anne Maria and Zoey are taking too long to apply make up on Jo. He pushes them aside to finish the job. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste When Mike changes personalities, Anne Maria jumps into his arms, excitedly expecting Vito. However, she is shocked when an Australian personality is heard. Later, Anne Maria and Zoey are angry at Manitoba for his sexist comments. Anne Maria leaves Mike after she receives a diamond (which is later proven to be fake) from Ezekiel and takes the Hurl of Shame together with Brick. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean When getting his shirt snagged on a thorn in the swamp, Mike transforms back into Vito. He calls for Anne Maria, not knowing that she had already left him for her diamond. Zoey seems to be upset with the fact Vito has returned, but Cameron pulls Mike's shirt down to get him back to himself. Grand Chef Auto Scott uses Vito to win the contest, ripping off Mike's shirt to expose him. Vito asks Scott where Anne Maria was, and Scott tells him he'll show him if he would tow him to Chris' monument. Later in the episode, Mike manages to conquer his personalities, including Vito, meaning that there is little-to-no possibility of Anne Maria and Vito reuniting. Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown While sitting in the peanut gallery, Anne Maria glares at Mike and Zoey staring romantically at each other; she seems to be unfond of the relationship between the two. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion Team Spirit chose Mike for their model. Anne Maria still believes Mike is still Vito despite Mike's protest. She let's him dress in her style after rejected Gard's style. When he came on stage, she told him to rip the shirt off. He tore his shirt off but luckily he didn't had his talisman on. Anne Maria asked why Vito didn't come and Mike said he didn't had Vito no more. Later on when Anne Maria made fun of Selene, Vito didn't mind until she made fun of Selene's persona, Hime. Angry, Mike let Vito out to comfort Anne Maria. He finally broke up with Anne Maria upsetting her but she scoffs it off. Trivia *This is the first of two couples to kiss in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, with the other being Dakota and Sam. *This couple, along with Mike and Zoey, forms the second love triangle of the Total Drama series, with the first being Duncan with Gwen and Courtney. See also Category:Interaction Category:Attractions